motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Motion Comics/The Veteran - Big Dog
Motion comics complementing Big Dog's portion of the Festival mode of MotorStorm: Apocalypse. The Veteran - Big Dog Introduction Events *Introduction to Veteran MotorStormer Robert "Big Dog" Duggan. Location(s) N/A "Big Dog's Prologue" Events *It is the day after the Festival. Yoshimi sadly throws a photo of Big Dog onto a fire. *Back now to the start of the Festival, and Big Dog rides his Chopper into the City to plant a signal for the MotorStormers to follow. As he rides into the city he encounters a DuskLite helicopter. The pilot orders him to leave, but he refuses, then shooting at it with the flare gun in his possession. *The helicopter chases Big Dog into the City. Location(s) *The Carrier *The City Quotes *''"This is a restricted area."'' - DuskLite pilot *''"Restricted my ass!"'' - Big Dog Notes *This is somehow similar to the event when Dice died; the deceased's vehicle was placed facing upwards to the sky in a funeral pyre; so this means that Big Dog must have died during the Festival. "Financial Ruin" Events *The helicopter that was chasing Big Dog during his Prologue crashes, slides down a street. Big Dog stops by a graffiti artist, asking him to do "a little favour" for him, involving the helicopter's searchlight. *It turns out that the searchlight has been made into a spotlight that projects the MotorStorm logo onto the sky. Location(s) *The City "High Way" Events *The whole of this cutscene is a presentation for the private security firm DuskLite. *This is also the first time the DuskLite Site Manager is seen on-screen. Location(s) N/A Quotes *''"Do you want to DIE tomorrow? No? Then put your trust in DuskLite. DuskLite - security for all... our tomorrows."'' "Car Go" Events *Ms. Austin reveals to Big Dog that she has invited the DuskLite Site Manager onto the Carrier so that they can hear him out. *After a brief computer presentation, Big Dog throws the Site Manager into the ocean. Location(s) *The Carrier Quotes *''"Bastards!"'' - the drenched Site Manager "Double-Decker" Events *The whole of this cutscene is the TV commercial for Monument Valley Motorcycle Club: The Game. Location(s) *Child's room *Monument Valley Notes *The "You're" in "You're greased" (One of Big Dog's catchphrases) appears as "Yur" in this cutscene. End of Day One Events *Big Dog presides over the wedding of MotorStormers Lucky and Vigilante. *He declares them married, and then warns them that "It's harder than you think." Location(s) *Skyscraper-top in the City Quotes *''"Do you two kids love each other? OK, you're married."'' - Big Dog Notes *This cutscene has a good example of Big Dog travelling everywhere on his Chopper, as he even performs a wedding on one. *The bride's bouquet consists of roses tied to a large wrench. "Sea Spray" Events *It is the day after the Festival. Ms. Austin reveals Big Dog's personal bag of stuff to Mash, which contains everything from MotorStorm trading cards to a copy of the MVMC Game. *Ms. Austin demands that it be burned, as she feels that it is time to "start from scratch". Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Coach Party" Events *This whole cutscene is the TV commercial for 'MonsterStorm', the arena show that Big Dog and Jesse "Hangnail" Johnson formed in 1993. Location(s) *Arena, unknown location Quotes *''"Watch Bobby 'Big Dog' Duggan jump a-hundred trucks! Watch Jesse 'Hangnail' Johnson set himself on fire!"'' - just some of the various stunts and spectacles of MonsterStorm "Mainlining" Events *The cutscene begins with a TV news story concerning the DuskLite forces in the City; after a gross misuse of military force, the Site Manager has been fired. *The Manager, in a rage, shoots the TV he is watching and begins to make excuses for himself. Angrily, he kicks over the tied-up Cutter (who was taken hostage, as seen in Credit Crunch), and then makes his escape in a helicopter. Location(s) *DuskLite's temporary HQ in the City Quotes *''"It wasn't my fault! I... I was underbudget! My troops were undertrained! I JUST NEEDED MORE HELICOPTERS!"'' - Site Manager "Falling Down" Events *Cutter interviews Big Dog. *Big Dog says that the metaphorical torch was passed onto him when Hangnail Johnson died, and that one day the same will happen to him. Yoshimi, who is filming, refuses to believe this. Location(s) *The Carrier Quotes *''"You can't die, Big Dog!"'' - Yoshimi *''"Life's a circuit, kid. If you start, you gotta finish..."'' - Big Dog "Final Drive" Events *Big Dog, on the deck of the Carrier, along with Cutter and Ms. Austin, notices a DuskLite helicopter approaching him. *The helicopter opens fire, causing Cutter and Ms. Austin to run for cover. *Big Dog fires his flare gun at the helicopter, causing it to pursue him. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier Quotes *''"Come get me... YOU! You're greased..."'' - Big Dog taunting the helicopter Notes *The void between Big Dog and Ms. Austin is shown in this cutscene by the fact that, when the helicopter opens fire, he yells out to Cutter to run, not mentioning his former wife. Credits Events *The game's ending credits. Location(s) *The City Ending Events *Ms. Austin fulfills Big Dog's final wish, by gifting his old army dog tags to Mash. *Cutter concludes his film by suggesting that the MotorStormers don't race for the glory or the victory of winning, but for feelings of being free and alive. Location(s) *The Carrier Quotes *''"One last thing. He wanted you to have these."'' - Ms. Austin gives Mash Big Dog's dog tags *''"Me?"'' - Mash *''"Him?"'' - Tyler *''"...so that was MotorStorm. I've told three stories, but every racer has their own. And as we headed out of the bay I finally saw, on every face, the reason these people go through this. It's not about the winning, the reputation, or even the glory. It's about feeling free - you know, screaming to God and the dirt that you're alive. I don't know where they're going next, but as long as there's a rat race, I know there'll be MotorStorm... racing in the other direction."'' - Cutter closes his movie Notes *Big Dog's Chopper is also seen being burnt in a funeral pyre in this cutscene. Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Motion Comics (MS:A)